Salty? No, Sweet
by atrocitous
Summary: Because in Axel's eyes, Roxas is what he eats. Axel/Roxas. Shonenai. Don't like, don't read. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.


Disclaimer: Seriously?

Dedication: To Coco, because she's made of epic win and literacy and for taking the time to beta this. To Bree, because I miss you dearly and I thought you'd enjoy this.

- - -

"You come here often?" A tall redhead asked as he sat next to a smaller blond on the swing set in the neighborhood park; tall trees casting long, leafy shadows over the lush grass while everything was dipped in a honey gold. It was evening; the sun was just beginning to set, casting a harmonious splash of pastel hues across the great expanse of emptiness above them. He turned to the blond; watching as the colors shined and danced in soft golden locks, shimmering in the endless sapphire depths of the boy's eyes. The kid shook his head slightly; unconsciously allowing more pinks, purples, and oranges to weave through his hair.

"No...not really." His voice was quiet as he spoke; hushed, as if not wanting to disturb the sun in its perennial decent from the heavens. Axel found it almost heartening the way Roxas stared in childlike wonder in something as simple as a sunset.

"But you're always here, aren't you." The way the question was posed as a statement brought a small smile to Axel's lips. He nodded,

"Yeah. You can see it better from here." Roxas nodded in response. They hadn't known each other for a long time. They merely went to the same school, shared a few classes, and lived on the same street. They walked home together frequently—Roxas was unwilling at first, but couldn't resist the promise of seasalt ice cream—and Axel posed the question of coming here.

Soon, it was dark, and they slowly trudged home. Roxas walked slightly behind and to the right of Axel, watching as the last streaks of light set his fiery hair aflame. He didn't really know why he hung around the redhead so much; it wasn't as if he didn't have his own group of friends to hang out with, and with Axel being Axel, it wasn't exactly hard for the other to have a whole posse of people surrounding him at lunch.

But for some reason, he always felt so much more when he was with Axel. From happiness to sadness, his feelings were always intensified. They weren't merely two dimensional splashes of color, but had evolved into a full canvas with intricate three dimensional details that called out to him individually; yearning for him to examine every curve, every spike, every intentional flaw. Axel made him feel lonely and lost, yet so full at the same time. It was...odd, but he'd be lying if he claimed he didn't like it.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Roxas looked up as Axel walked up the steps to his house. He turned around, that smug grin present on his face again as Roxas nodded, waving once as he walked a little ways down the street before entering his own house as well.

- - -

"So, why do you like these things anyway?" Roxas looked up from his ice cream that was an inch away from his open mouth; frowning slightly in a way that informed Axel that the tiny blond did not appreciate having his ice cream interrupted in its merry trek in his mouth. Roxas shrugged once, sucking on the treat thoughtfully before speaking.

"I'm actually trying to figure it out." Axel raised a delicate eyebrow quizzically and Roxas sighed,

"It's sweet yet salty at the same time. Most people would think that the flavors would contradict each other, except they don't..." he trailed off here, eyes glancing around as if to find inspiration before landing on the multicolored clouds. "It tastes like the sunset. It tastes like the way all those colors meld together; they each contribute their own flavor to it."

Axel watched the way Roxas' eyes widened just a tad in realization; unnoticeable to the untrained eye. A small smile tipped a corner of his mouth and he idly wondered if Roxas was describing himself.

Roxas squawked in indignation when Axel easily plucked the ice cream from his hand; pouting a little when the redhead's tongue languidly flicked out over the top of the treat. Axel's head tilted to the side in thought, running his tongue over his lips.

"Hm. It's sort of like you in a way, you know?" Roxas blinked in response, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhm. What?" Axel laughed, handing the ice cream back to Roxas, which the blond quickly snatched back.

"You're sweet at first glance, but you hide it behind your saltiness."

"I can't believe you just compared me to sea salt ice cream."

"Hey, you are what you eat."

"...Did you just quote someone?"

"What, do I look like someone who can't quote?" At Roxas' silence, Axel immediately set him with a scathing look. Roxas' shrug was sheepish this time and a light flush spread over his cheeks in embarrassment. Axel's glare wavered.

"Alright. 'M sorry." He murmured. Axel leaned in slightly,

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Roxas frowned and raised his voice a decibel louder,

"I'msorry."

"Still can't hear you." Roxas huffed,

"I'm sorry!" And Axel laughed; a loud, boisterous, and unyielding laugh that was just a little crazy, but filled with exhilaration. Something inside Roxas' stomach fluttered and the laughter resounded in his head, following him home and in his dreams; a sweet reminder of warmth and a tasteful sunset.

- - -

Roxas ate his sea salt ice cream in silence as he sat with Axel at the park. He nearly jumped when a hand found a way into his hair and he heard Axel's slightly husky laughter. Ducking away from the offensive hand, he reached up to ruffle red spikes in retaliation, but Axel stood up. He kept laughing and something bubbled inside of Roxas, causing him to stand on the seat of the swing and reach up to Axel's hair. He merely stepped to the side, safely out of Roxas' reach. Growing frustrated, Roxas dropped his ice cream and lunged on Axel, climbing him like a tree before finally roughing up his hair.

"Holy shit!" Axel struggled to hold their balance before finally toppling over onto the soft grass with Roxas on top of him.

"Christ, you're a fucking monkey," Axel laughed, still keeping his grip on the smaller boy. Roxas blinked before the the bubbling feeling increased and a wide grin stretched his mouth, laughter spilling out from his throat. Axel looked up, slightly surprised as Roxas dissolved into a fit of quiet giggles, blue eyes alive with mirth.

Axel discovered that Roxas was beautiful right then, laughing as the sun went down with his long blond lashes and feathery hair. He leaned forward and Roxas paused before giving in; and then they met, soft and gentle. It was simple and Axel could still taste the salty sweetness of the ice cream on Roxas' lips, still see the remnants of laughter lingering in his blue eyes.

Roxas was the first to pull away and the same expression of wonder was on his face again, before his lips creased into a small smile; a mild pink flush spreading across his cheeks. They went home then, and that night Axel dreamed of ice cream and sunsets, a soft laughter carried lightly along the winds over the grass.

- - -

They shared the final sunset of that year, both wrapped in scarves and coats. However, this time instead of sea salt ice cream, Roxas sipped hot chocolate mixed with a little sea-salt ice cream courtesy of Axel. The colors were paler in the winter; subdued and washed out with a tint of gray, yet they didn't care. A sunset was a sunset. An unspoken promise was shared between them since they first sat on the swings twelve months ago; that they would watch every single sunset together.

"Hey, Axel?" Said redhead looked down at Roxas questioningly, paired with his ever present smile. A slow grin stretched Roxas' mouth and the three words he'd wanted to say since the beginning flowed out easily like a practiced lullaby, while Axel murmured three words more before they met again. It was simple and Axel could taste the salty sweetness of the cocoa Roxas was drinking, before finally noticing the underlying feeling in his blue eyes. Feeling that brightened the blue as it shimmered in the last few colors of light. Feeling that settled in a part of his heart.

They went home again as usual, and that night they dreamed together of endless sunsets and lazy days spent in a park; their laughter rising and falling with the gentle caresses of the breeze, soft kisses that replaced the words they've already said.

And warmth. Warmth that spread through every limb until they fell in a heap of grins and contented smiles. Warmth that finally made Roxas feel complete.

--OWARI.

Koya's note: So, this is a drabble and is fairly short. Part of it being because I'm brain dead and I can't come up with anything creative, and part of it because I read _A Guide to Dealing With Fate_, and I realized it was horribly tragic. Ergo, I decided to give you folks this to make up for it. ;

Even so, I hope this was at least remotely enjoyable for the most part. It's so undeniably fluffy, but I guess I'm glad with the way it came out. XD

Anyways, again, thanks to everyone who reviewed or favorited (or both) my stories. It's a great morale and confidence booster. Hopefully, you'll be kind enough to leave a review for this too.

See you soon in my next story.


End file.
